Remember the Best, Forget the Rest
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: With Nikki back in Toronto, Jonesy wants to have fun with her and create new memories for the both of them, even though there's one in particular they could do without. (Two-shot.)
1. Part I

_**Warning**_ _: Sex, profanity, crude humor/sexual innuendo, and alcohol consumption._

 _ **A/N**_ _: If you've read my other most recent one-shot "Out of the Woods," then you'll already know this is definitely not in that vein. It's not exactly fluffy or saccharine. It's crudely funny, profane, and sexual. (Still cute in some places though.) That's the difference between Jude/Caitlin and Jonesy/Nikki, lol. Like, for real. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Jonesy's conversation stopped when someone hugged him from behind.

He wasn't startled, but he was definitely amused, especially when said person asked, "Hey, Casanova, am I interrupting something?"

He exchanged a look with his hockey friends, who immediately caught his drift and walked elsewhere, searching for someone else to talk to (or hook up with) during the party.

Turning around, Jonesy said, "You're the main reason I'm throwing this party, Nikki. Of course you're not interrupting anything."

He was being totally honest, too. If it wasn't for her returning to Toronto for college, he wouldn't be throwing this party… or, at least, throwing a party this major. He would've thrown _something_ in celebration of starting college, but Nikki's return made life sweeter and the party grander. Jonesy and Jen's parents being out for the weekend and their siblings being occupied with overnight camps made for the biggest and best weekend of August.

"Wanna talk somewhere more comfortable?" Nikki asked. She spotted a couple open spaces on the living-room couch, seeing as many people were too busy drinking and dancing and doing things they shouldn't do to sit down. In the past week, she'd barely gotten a chance to sit down and do something _she_ wanted to do: enjoy the company and familiarity of her boyfriend.

"Sounds good to me," Jonesy said, letting her lead the way to the couch.

After sitting down, she watched him sip his beer. He looked relaxed and secure, a look she missed seeing on him. She'd missed seeing his face while in Nunavut, so she wanted to seize every chance she could to admire it. She certainly admired the stubble on his cheeks and chin; _that_ was new.

She stole his beer can from him, taking a gulp herself before setting it aside. "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw Caitlin 'dancing' over there, Wyatt's probably acting like a wuss about some girl grinding on him, and I think Jen and Jude are hanging out by the pool. But who cares about them when we're together?"

"That's a good question." She'd been talking to her friends for a week, but something told her this weekend would be all about Jonesy. She caressed his cheek. "I hope you know you were always on my mind, and that's not space I devote to just anybody."

"I know, and I hope you know I missed _this_ ," he said, stealing a kiss from her.

She grinned. "The one thing we couldn't do through text or over Skype."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure there were _other_ things we couldn't do through text." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, saying, "It's funny how I forgot your libido goes through the roof."

He put a hand on her thigh, his touch burning her. "Bet I can help you remember."

Blushing, she said, " _Jonesy_."

Seeing the grin perched upon her face, he said, "Maybe you remember after all. You know, I really like to think about when you came back for my birthday. _That_ was fun."

"Yeah, we had a great time that night—both when we hung out with the gang and when we were together. Really great memories." Her smile became bittersweet. "I wish there weren't so many memories that I missed, but I guess that's just me being selfish."

"Hey, at least the gang and I can tell you about the things you missed. And you're here now, so we can always make new memories."

"Huh, I never thought I'd come back to find you making sense."

"You'd be surprised how a year can change people, babe. It changed me from regular stud to _wise_ stud."

"Nope, you're still a cocky-son-of-a-bitch stud." She snorted.

"But a stud nonetheless."

"Hmm, I _could_ agree with you and boost your ego, _or_ I could disagree with you and leave you flustered." After a pause, she told him, "I like the second option better."

"And we _could_ keep talking here and listening to this loud-ass music, _or_ we could take things to my room and make this night last forever."

"I like that last idea, but I need to really be sold on it. I mean, I _want_ to go upstairs with you, of course, but what are you willing to do to get me up there?" she said, returning to her teasing ways. She missed making him work for her love—being the self-control to his impulse—and she certainly missed the payoff.

He lightly stroked her thigh. "Babe, I'll do anything you ask me and more."

"Kiss me."

Embracing her, he obeyed her command, loving every second of it. His lips burned against hers. He missed making out with her—in the backseat of his car, on his bed, and in his dreams on desperate nights. Her kisses sent his heart racing. He wouldn't have it any other way.

She, entranced by his kisses, didn't tell him how she wanted to pounce on him. She refused to give him the smug satisfaction. Instead, after a few minutes of making out, she whispered, "I wouldn't mind going upstairs now."

She got up and walked away from him, waiting for him to follow. She knowingly switched her hips, wanting to tempt him.

As soon as she made it upstairs, he pinned her against the wall near his bedroom door, ambushing her with a string of passionate kisses, taking her breath away.

She moaned against his lips. "Looks like someone's gotten better at this," she said when they parted.

"Thanks. By the way, they're not the only lips I'm better at kissing."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh, but I can show you better than I can tell you."

 _Please._ "Looking forward to it."

He stepped inside his bedroom, a place where he thought he'd find some good memories and could hopefully make some new ones, but instead found a couple in his bed doing unspeakable things, things he wanted to do with Nikki if he was being honest.

"A little privacy?" the girl shouted while her partner yelled, "Not a good time, bruh!"

Walking into his room to find people screwing around: not a memory he wanted to keep. Not in the mood to argue that they were in _his_ bedroom having sex instead of him, he and Nikki quickly left.

"You could've kicked them out, you know."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna waste any time waiting on them to get their shit and go. That's precious time _we_ could spend getting down, if you know what I mean."

"Jonesy, it can't be any more obvious what you mean, but where are we gonna go?"

His eyes briefly scanned the hallway until he got an idea. "Come with me."

She muttered, "That's the goal, isn't it?"

He pulled her into a dark bedroom and, as he shut the door, she quickly recognized it as Jen's room.

"Jonesy, I'm not sure I want to have sex in Jen's room," she said. Though Nikki was no stranger to kicking her moral compass to the curb, this didn't totally feel right.

"Technically it's your room, too," he said, reminding her that she and Jen would be sharing this space until she moved into her Toronto University dorm. "Plus it's a lot hotter if we mess around somewhere off-limits."

She gazed at him, his bedroom eyes, and his irresistible smirk, thinking of how she'd been waiting for him since May. Though she'd been gone for over a year, with only two visits back home under her belt, she'd been longing for the day she could finally be with him without having to leave his bed, without having to hop on a plane a couple days later, without a long stretch of time between her visits. _On second thought, fuck morality_ , she told herself.

"Okay, we'll do it in here, but only on one condition," she said.

"What is it?" he asked, not being able to stand another moment with their clothes on.

"No sex on her bed. Only on the floor."

"Fine with me."

He peeled her t-shirt off, tossing it aside. Her cargo pants were next, followed by _his_ clothes. (She could no longer hide the fact that she was just as eager to pounce.)

They writhed around the floor in their underwear, making out, already getting drunk off each other.

"I missed you so much," she purred.

"I missed you too, Nik," he said, struggling to contain himself. She made him lose it, literally and figuratively. After he made her bra vanish, he slithered his hands towards her panties, ready for them to be gone. "No matter how much I tried, babe, my body isn't the same as your body. Touching myself isn't the same as touching _you_." After he tossed her panties aside, he planted kisses on her neck before moving his lips lower and lower. "It doesn't feel the same." He held her hips as he kissed her stomach. "There's so many things I want to do to you— _for_ you. Things like this."

And, suddenly, his head was between her thighs.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned. She did the right thing by coming back to Toronto—it's where she belonged—but, Jonesy, he was _home_. She didn't mind being wherever he was, and she certainly didn't mind being devoured by him.

She writhed in ecstasy, her self-control gone. She ran her fingers through his hair, making sure his head stayed where it belonged. She whimpered and sighed and moaned, not holding back in letting him know how she felt. She didn't care about keeping restraint. She didn't care about anything else but him and his mouth.

A few tense and vocal minutes later, her back arched and her muscles clenched, but she still wanted more of him.

After he kissed her grinning lips, he asked, "So, speechless?"

She nodded, saying, "I didn't realize how much I needed that."

"Told you I'm good with both sets of lips," he said as he leaned over, quickly grabbing a condom from his jeans.

"That's one thing I won't doubt from now on," she said as she helped him with the condom.

After sitting in the comfort of his lap and smiling, Nikki gazed at him—elated that he was right here and not thousands of miles away—before kissing him forever. As she rocked in his lap, she embraced him while he ran his fingers through her shoulder-length hair.

He couldn't help thinking about the weekend of his eighteenth birthday, when she surprised him with both a visit and the news of her going to college in Toronto. Aside from her arrival this week, that was one of his best memories. Now that she was in his arms, he wanted to go berserk. Reading her body language, however, he could tell she wanted to go slower right now; he vowed that they'd go faster the second time around, because, knowing how many emotions they had for each other, he _knew_ there'd be a second time tonight.

He grabbed her hips, allowing himself some control as she gently bounced in his lap.

"I've been waiting on this for _months_..." She stole a few kisses from him before admitting, "Damn, you feel really good."

"If you think this is good, wait until later. That's when I'm _really_ gonna kill it."

She smirked. "Promise?"

"Hell yeah. This is just me warming up."

"You're doing awfully well just to be 'warming up.' Don't stop."

As he kissed her neck, he purred. "Didn't plan on it."

"Great."

Their breathing growing heavier and uneven as their speed increased, she knew this night would be one to remember.

"I love you," she panted.

"Love you too, babe." He crept his hand down her back, grabbing her rear. "I love this, too."

Being too preoccupied to roll her eyes, she felt closer and closer to where she needed to be with every passing second until—

"Jude, stop it," someone flirted as the bedroom door creaked open. Whoever it was turned the light on. "You know we left the hall to kiss in— Holy crap!"

"Fuck," Nikki said, quickly snatching a sheet off the bed to cover her and Jonesy with.

"Oops… Well, this explains why we couldn't find ya," Jude said with a chuckle.

"Dammit, I should've locked the door," Jonesy mumbled.

"You guys were having _sex_ in my _room_?!" Jen yelled.

"I blame it on the people having sex in _my_ room!" Jonesy said.

"You could've kicked them out!"

"Sounds like something I told him," Nikki muttered.

"Dude, I was too horny to kick them out! It didn't help seeing two people getting the action I wanted."

Jen groaned and rubbed her temples. "Way too much information."

"I'm sorry, Jen," Nikki said. This was not the night she pictured, but, then again, she bet this wasn't the night _any_ of them pictured.

"Looks like you were tryna score too, dude," Jonesy said to Jude, smirking. "Nice."

"Totally. Every now and then, the Betty and I need some time to chill and make out, you know?" Jude asked.

"I feel you, bro."

"Is this seriously the conversation we're having right now?" Nikki asked.

"My question exactly," Jen said. "I think I should get out of here before I'm scarred for life about sex. C'mon, Jude."

"Catch you two later," Jude said as he and Jen left.

Jonesy, wagging his eyebrows at Nikki, said, "At least they left. Wanna give it another go?"

"I'm gonna let you figure out the answer to that question."

He sighed, deflated. "I figured as much."

She offered him a half-smile. "We can always try again tomorrow… in _your_ room. And you can do _all_ the things you want to do to me."

He swiftly pulled her into a kiss before saying, "I love you, babe."

She chuckled. "Love you, too."

"So, since you love me, I guess you wouldn't mind us—"

"Not tonight, Jonesy."

"Dammit."


	2. Part II

_**Note** : The same warnings from the first one-shot pretty much apply here._

 _ **A/N** : Yep, I've decided to make this into a two-shot, only adding on a little more humor and smut bc a new idea popped into my head._ _And, yeah, as shown in the first installment of "Remember the Best," Jen/Jude have hooked up somewhere between the time of the finale and this two-shot._

 _Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

As Nikki put on the clothes her boyfriend had thrown aside earlier, the shame of Jen and Jude catching her and Jonesy in the middle of their intimate moment lessened. She was, of course, mildly embarrassed about the scene, but she wanted to move on from it.

It happened. It was awkward as hell. It was over.

After putting his boxers back on, however, Jonesy said, "You know, babe, Jen and Jude left for a while, which makes me think they won't be coming back yet."

Even though she thought they let this topic die ten minutes ago, she immediately caught his angle, scolding, "Jonesy, what did I tell you earlier? I don't think we should have sex again in here." Under her breath, she said, "But it's not like I don't want to."

"I'm sorry, what was that last part?" he asked, perking up.

"Nothing," she said with wide eyes, knowing she'd just given herself away.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me. I think I heard, 'But it's not like I don't want to,'" he teased, walking up to her and hugging her from behind just like she did to him earlier in the night.

His touch spiked her body temperature. Having been away for so long, once wasn't enough for her, and now that he knew that, she inadvertently boosted his ego. "Okay, so maybe I _do_ want more," she admitted, "but I'm not trying to get caught again."

"We won't, Nik," he reassured, planting a kiss on her neck. "I promise."

She shuddered. "Remind me why I should give in to you."

"Because of my natural Garcia charm, babe." In a lower voice, he whispered, "And because you won't know how to walk once we get out of here."

Finally sold, she turned around and playfully jumped into his arms. She smirked. "Guess that means you'll have to carry me."

"Will do."

Their bodies met the carpet, delighted to make out and rip each other's clothes off again. (It was part of the thrill.)

After kissing him until her lips grew numb, Nikki found herself pinned underneath Jonesy, eagerly awaiting for him to love her, to _really_ love her like he hadn't seen her in ages. She got a taste of this earlier, but not enough for her liking. Then again, they got interrupted when he tried to show her. But now, this was his second shot at redemption, his chance to prove that his shit-talking and intense flirting weren't just big talk and no walk. (With any luck, she would be the one not walking.)

Nevertheless, she'd been saving all her summers for him and she deserved more.

As soon as he entered, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her, showing him that giving into him was no joke. Their hips rolled in sync and she grinned, having missed the rhythm they used to fall into.

The way he moved reminded her of the night of his eighteenth birthday, when she was his gift. She was supposed to be staying in Jen's room the whole weekend, which she did for only one of the two nights she was in town. The night they had returned from partying and celebrating Jonesy's 18th, while getting ready for bed, she snuck out of Jen's room and into Jonesy's, finding him awake and awaiting her. From there, they rode each other all night, not stopping until it was three in the morning and it wasn't his birthday anymore. Tired and content, the sex itself and the post-sex haze where she fell asleep in his arms were memories she was glad to live with.

Moaning, Nikki kept a hand on his back and slithered the other further south, exciting herself as Jonesy bucked harder. He grabbed her hips and sunk his fingertips into them, holding onto her for as long as he could, both because she was back in Toronto by his side and because he _really_ loved her irresistible hips.

Chills rolled down her spine as they exchanged sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. She felt so many sensations at once that she realized when he promised that he'd "kill it," he wasn't lying. Being with him felt so surreal; it also served as a reminded to visit him on campus during the weekends because— _holy hell—she missed the way he loved her_.

She almost died and went to heaven (or maybe hell because of how hot the room felt) when he placed one of her legs over his shoulder. She was so into him, so enamored, so turned on that she didn't want him to stop.

He may have been an overly cocky flirt, but he was blessed with skill.

Despite earlier's setbacks, she regained faith that this night would be another one full of good memories, things she would recall months later and smile about because she didn't have to miss anything anymore; she was back to ensure good things would happen, with her being here to see them through.

She firmly grabbed him as he sent her body rocking back and forth, ensuring that her ability to walk would be nonexistent after he was through with her.

"Jonesy," she panted, at a loss for words.

"I'm good at keeping my promises, aren't I?"

"Fuck yeah." She grinned, giving him a dreamy gaze.

He groaned as he appreciated her gorgeous, blushing face. "I haven't seen you like this in a while."

"We hadn't _done_ this in a while. Not until tonight," she said, her voice trailing off into sighs and moans.

Her moans grew louder as the moment she'd been waiting on arrived.

"Jonesy!" she exclaimed as her back arched and he finally turned her out.

As soon as he collapsed on top of her, their victory was short-lived because the door swung open and the light turned on.

"Shit," Nikki groaned, unable to reach for a bed sheet in her current position.

" _Duuuuuude_."

"You're in my room _again_?!"

"Dammit."

"Jonesy, I'm never trusting you again."

And in under a minute, this night proved too good to be true.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : I'm evil. Then again, all writers are. (It's up to you to figure out who said what in the last few lines, by the way. Hopefully that should be easy.)_

 _And I realize I didn't mention a condom this time around, but that doesn't I don't promote safe sex, lol. #staysafe2k15_


End file.
